STAR WARS THE RE BALANCE
by mr mark gibbs 1989
Summary: Anakin was thought to be dead by his son Luke but things are about to change. On the planet of Makeet Anakin lay on his death bed ready to bring balance to force forever. The skywalker family would insure the Jedi order lived and the sith would never come back
1. Chapter 1

this my first star wars story its breaking alot of cannon thats in star wars.

Everything stay cannon till the end of Episode 6 and the story behind Rey

some stuff of Episode 7 will be included. there will be a time change tho

chapter 1 Anakin

Darth Vader watched as his son Luke got on the transport and left him to die. he then turned to the only person left to help him. Qui gon Jinn's spirit appeared.

"It time Ankain for you to go to the distant plant of MAKEET. " Qui gon said.

Anakiin looked at the man he considered to be his first master and nodded.

Makeet is outside the space of republic they keep an eye on whats going on they have also a faster aging

Luke had just landed on the planet of Endor and was celebrating the eng of the Empire as he saw the spirts of Ben,Yoda and his father. little did he know his father was not dead

 _ **45 years latter**_

Planet MAKEET

Ankin lay on his death bed looking at his wife and family

thanks to the force Ankin had escaped the death star and transported to Makeet. Ankin was also deaged by by 20 years and found love and family.

Anakin had kept the truth of his true power and identity hidden from all after coming to Makeet.

Anakin looked at his wife 4 sons and 3 daughters his youngest was Rey.

"Its time to tell you the truth my true age is not 120 yeas but 165 i was once called 'the chosen one' i was Darth Vader. i had a first wife Padme who deid giving birth to my first children Luke and Leia. thanks to the lies and deceit of Darth Sidious i fell to the dark side threw my own weakness. "

Tracy Skywalker looked at her husband in shock. her husband used to be a sith lord. "how did you survive?" Tracy asked.

Tracy had fallen for Anakin 20 years ago when Ankin had become her brothers Jedi master.

Anakin looked at Tracy "The force and my very first master Qui-gon Jinn. He taught me how to be a ture jedi and sent me here to start a Jedi Acadmay to get things ready.

Anakin turned to the eldest of his boys Bartlet

Bartlet was a copy of his father everything but his hair witch was read like his mother.

"Batrlet my son you must go to your older brother Luke he will need your help now take your brothers, Watson and Egil and sisters Karone and Rey. take these recordings with you" Anakin said as he handed Bartlet some discs.

looking at his other sons Zeb and Obi wan he smiled. "Obi wan you were named after my second master Obi wan Kenobie i task you with the leadership of the Jedi of Makeet. Zeb you are now the senior teacher of the young ones." Anakin said.

turning to his last daughter Bridget "My daughter i conferee on you the leave of Jedi knight. take a padwan and be happy you have made me very proud." Anakin said.

Ankin looked up and saw the sprints of Obi wan Qui gon and Yoda waiting for him

"do not weep for me because i have had a full life go about your work and may the force be with you always." Anakin said and drew his last breath and died.

Obi wan looked at his family.

Obi was a mix of his mother and father blue eyes his moms read hair and the build of his uncle Cadmus.

"We have work to do lets do it. Obi said.

Anakin watched as they burned his body in the funeral rights.

turning to the galaxy he used too rule. Anakin saw his grandson Ben Solo causing so much trouble. my grandson i am sending help i promise.

Anakin then looked to his son Luke on a mountain by himself. Luke you will get the help you need.

THE GALAXY NEED TO CHANGE THE SKYWALKERS WOULD DO IT.

A/N please for give my spelling and grammar. please review.


	2. this is the family Tree of Anakin

A/N This my Skywalker family tree this does not include Han'sand Leia kids or Luke and his wife and his children (Hint hint)

THE SKYWALKER FAMILY

ANAKIN- PADMA

LUKE AND LEIA _TWINS_

ANAKIN- TRACY

BARTLET

KARIONE

WASTON AND EGIL _TWINS_

ZEB AND Rey _TWINS_

OBI W

BRIDGET

Tracy has 2 brothers

Cadmus and Walenty

A/N please review


	3. Meeting and planing

A/N

This chapter sets up where Luke has been hiding pre 'THE FORCE AWAKENS' i have named the planet that Luke hides on. That is not its ture name and i will change it when we find out.

CHapter 2

Planet MAKEET

Tracy looked at her son Bartlet. "i know your father told you to take your brother and two sister but i am coming with you. "Tracy said.

Bartlet looked at his mother with love and compassion. "Mom i know you want meet your step children but they will be in there 50's and have children of their own." Bartlet said.

Tracy looked at her son with anger. "i am going you can't stop me." Tracy said.

The five of them bordered the ship and started on the 3 month journey to the new Republic

Planet SInoh

Luke Skywalker stood looking at the ocean bellow wondering where had he gone wrong.

his own nephew had turned on the jedi and killed all of them and created his own sith acadmy.

Luke had come to Sinoh in search of why how had the sith corrupt another member of his family?

As Luke sat there in mediation. Luke felt a termer in the force. Luke looked up and saw a ship land on the water. The termer was different but had the same compounds as his father. Luke knew it was not Liea.

Bartlet was at the controls of the ship. Bartlet is the best pilot of the family. As he looked at the window as Bartlet landed the ship he could see Luke. The Force told him who that man on the cliff was.

Waston came to the bridge of the ship "I think i should go and talk to him the force is telling me he is unsure."

Waston who was short and skinny with black hair was the best negotiator of the family and never liked to use his light saber.

Bartlet nodded.

Waston left the ship and walked up to Luke.

Luke looked at him and was shocked this man looked like him but 20 years younger.

"What brings you here? State your business?" Luke said going for his light saber.

Waston looked Luke with a smile. "There is no need for your light saber Master Luke I come here in peace I bring messages from your father." Waston said.

Waston put the disks down and activated them

Anakin appeared.

" _To my son Luke you may be surprise that I didn't die on the death star I was transported by my first master Qui gon to the planet of Makeet where I found another Jedi order I also fell in love and married a women and had 5 kids_ _I have been watch over you and Leia and am very proud of you both I have sent my family to help you the sith must be distoyed for good but in order to do that the jedi must go back to ancint ways of jedi. Yoda was a great master but he didn't learn the lessons from his great master all Jedi must have a bit of passion in them so the dark side doesn't take control Jedi must also be allowed to marry and to have families so they can understand that love and protection goes hand in hand and doesn't make a jedi weak._

 _My son I know what you're dealing with and I sent you my son Bartlet one of your younger brothers to help you deal with my grandson Ben with the help of Waston, Bartlet, Egil, Krione and Rey you should be able to restore the Jedi order for the last time. I love you my son give my love to Leia and tell Han that if he doesn't protect my daughter I will come back and haunt him._

 _The force will be with you always."_

Luke was shocked after the hologram turning to Waston Luke smiled.

"Brother how do I get my nephew back from the dark side?" Luke asked

Waston came over and hugged Luke. "First you meet the rest of your family including your step mom then we travel to Hosnian Prime to talk to your sister and get everything ready," Waston said.

Luke smiled as three women and two other men came up. Seeing the oldest of all them Luke smiled.

Tracy looked at her step son she could see the pain the anger and the happiness all in those eyes. The eyes the same of her dead husband. The longing for the simplest things a hug from his mother.

Tracy rushed up to him and hugged him tight. Luke returned the hug. "I may not be your true mother but I want you to know I love just as much as my biological children." Tracy whispered into Luke's ear.

Luke just hugged Tracy harder. All the pain and anger and longing for a mother that had been kept down inside of him had been released.

Luke turned to the other people. Rey ran up to him "Hi brother. I am Rey." Rey said.

Luke smiled a younger sister to protect that was going to be harder then Liea.  
"Don't get any ideas Luke you your three other sisters don't need you to protect them they are all Jedi knights." Tracy said

Luke looked at his other sister Karone and signaled her for a hug as they hugged Luke looked at at his other brother

"Hi I am Bartlet well I was the eldest of the Skywalker family till we found out about you we should get aboard the ship and get going I have a feeling that the sith have felt the change in the Force." Batlet said

They all got on the ship and left to find Liea

On the STAR KILLER BASE

Kylo Ren felt it the force felt different he need to speak to his master

General Hux came into Kylo Ren's room

"The supreme leader demands we contact him" General Hux said.

The both rushed off to the room to meet Supreme Leader Snoke

"There has been a dramatic shift in the force have you felt it?" Snoke said.

Kylo bowed to his master "I have master."

"The shift in the force is a really big one I fear for our plans." Snoke said.

"Luke couldn't kill me the last time we dueled he won't do it this time." Kylo said.

"Be wary my young apprentice your grandfather fell to your uncle don't under estimate him it will be your down fall." Snoke said.

"General increase production of ships and recruitment of storm troopers." Snoke said before disconnecting.

Kylo and Hux bowed and got to work.

General Hux ran to the main building. "Contact Admiral Cassy tell her to get all ships on stand alert." Hux yelled to one communications officer.

"Tell Captain Phasma to get all troops ready and have them do double shifts." Hux yelled at a storm trooper. Hux was afriad what ever got the Supreme Leader worried.

A/N

I will leave it there please review I also need names for Luke's wife and kids also Liea's other children

I DON'T OWN STAR WARS


End file.
